This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of plum, Prunus salicina cv. ‘Suplumfortythree’. The new variety was first hybridized in March 1997 by David W. Cain and selected in August 2000 by Terry Bacon as breeder number: ‘97P040-010-244’. The new variety was first evaluated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Calif. in Kern County. The variety ‘Suplumfortytfour’ was originated by hybridization.
The new variety ‘Suplumfortythree’ is characterized by red flesh with black skin.
The seed parent is ‘93P-007’ (unpatented), and the pollen parent is ‘90P-055’ (unpatented). The parent varieties were first crossed in March of 1997, with the date of sowing being January 1998, and the date of first flowering being March 1999. The new plum variety ‘Suplumfortythree’ was first asexually propagated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in January 2002, by budding.
The new variety ‘Suplumfortythree’ is distinguished from its seed parent, ‘93P-007’ (unpatented), in that while both of the varieties ripen at a similar time, ‘93P-007’ has amber flesh compared to red flesh for the new variety.
The new variety ‘Suplumfortythree’ is distinguished from its pollen parent, ‘90P-055’ (unpatented), in that both varieties have red flesh but ‘90P-055’ ripe date is July 1st while the new variety ripe date is August 1st.
The new variety ‘Suplumfortythree’ has a similar ripening time as ‘Friar’ (unpatented), but has red flesh compared to amber flesh for ‘Friar.’
The new variety ‘Suplumfortythree’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, budding.